Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to cloud management technology, and more particularly, to cloud management systems and device management methods thereof capable of providing cloud plug-and-play function.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable devices, such as mobile or handheld devices, have become more and more advanced technology and having versatility. For example, the mobile device can receive e-mail messages, phone book has an advanced management application that allows multimedia playback, and has a variety of other functions. As these devices have the convenience versatile, making these devices indispensable in life.
In addition, with the rapid progress of science and technology and the Internet, information technology has grown rapidly, leading to a greater emphasis on Internet of Things (IoT) development and cloud computing. However, certain issues yet to be overcome before the said development can reach maturity. Therefore, the need exists for management systems and methods thereof that integrate portable devices and cloud computing technology for providing more diverse IoT applications.